The Twelve Days of Christmas, by Crookshanks
by Ski-0
Summary: Crookshanks was bored, when he heard the children singing a little Christmas song ... and being a smart little kitty, he decides to try it himself ... OneShot.


**The Twelve Days of Christmas by Crookshanks**

_A/N: Entry for the MNFF Challenge Four. What Hermione gave to Crookshanks ..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, except for the ideas for the lyrics in the song. The cat stuff, of course._

Amidst all the Christmas cheer, a large orange cat sits, curled up in an armchair. Crookshanks would like nothing better than to take a nice, long nap. But there was too much noise in teh Gryffindor Common Room. A couple of younger sudents were singing a song at the top of their voices, laughing and enjoying themselves. Crookshanks yawned, stretched and scurried up the girl's staircase.

Once he was snug and cosy on his mistress's pillow, he thought about the little song the children had been singing below. It was interesting, and being a smart cat, he decided to try and word it himself.

_On the first day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_A large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the second day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the third day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with, _

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Eight belly rubs,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Nine ribbon collars,_

_Eight belly rubs,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Ten bouncy rubber balls,_

_Nine ribbon collars,_

_Eight belly rubs,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Eleven happy kisses,_

_Ten bouncy rubber balls,_

_Nine ribbon collars,_

_Eight belly rubs,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my mistress gave to me,_

_Twelve cuddles by the fireplace,_

_Eleven happy kisses,_

_Ten rubber bouncy balls,_

_Nine ribbon collars,_

_Eight belly rubs,_

_Seven bowls of sweet, warm milk,_

_Six scoldings for scratching up the curtains,_

_Five grooming sessions,_

_Four warm bubble baths,_

_Three plush mice to play with,_

_Two games of hide-and-seek,_

_And a large, warm bowl of Muggle cat food!_

Crookshanks stretched and attempted to take the ribbon of his neck. It came off easily, and feeling a lot more comfortable, he curls up tighter and closes his eyes.

When Hermione walked into the dorm soon afterwards, Crookshanks was fast asleep. She tip-toed over to the large ball of fur, leans over and kisses it between it's ears. She notices the ribbon, lying on her bedsheet. She shakes her head, smiling.

'Merry Christmas, Crookshanks.' And with a final pat on the head, she turns around to leave.

Crookshanks gives a tiny mew and purrs happily.


End file.
